


Obsession, Love, Devotion: Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Dean and he will always, <i>always</i> protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession, Love, Devotion: Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading my drabble from Dean's point of view and thought, "Hey! Why not do a Sam's point of view, too?" And here we are.

It didn’t matter that Sam had changed, because it was still Sammy and Dean still loved him. It didn’t seem to be a problem because Dean still loved him, still cared for him despite everything he’d become. Dean still gave him back rubs and whispered filthy-sweet things in his ear when they cuddled at night. It wasn’t really a problem, it wasn’t, because Dean loved him and he loved Dean. Honest.

And he would protect Dean no matter what they went through; protect him because he loved him. Though they were taunted by demons, Sam didn’t care and neither did Dean, because they loved one another. Was it really someone else’s concern about what Sam and Dean did? They weren’t hurting anyone. At least not anyone _human._

And Sam had power now. And admittedly or not, Dean liked that Sam had power. He liked the way Sam could pin him down and fuck him for hours. He _liked_ the way that Sam’s powers could make Dean’s tough-as-nails, rock hard body sensitive. Dean liked the way that Sam took care of him because Dean had always taken care of Sammy. Always. Now that it was his turn to return the favor, he took every opportunity he could and he didn’t hesitate. He loved Dean. Loved him so much that sometimes he thought it was crazy to love someone so much. But it was true! Really, it was.

So it didn’t matter if they were mocked my demons, disapproved of by angels because Dean still wanted him, Dean still loved him and they were just _good_ together. So screw everyone else.

They didn’t matter.


End file.
